


When Ice Meets Fire

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ???? i think, Anti-Android, But also, Discrimination, Gen, Racism, The Asshole is Here, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Caleb finally gets to see where his brother and father work.He also gets to see the asshole of the force.





	When Ice Meets Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Ice will always snuff out the fire. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey!
> 
> I know a lot of people seem to be shipping Gavin and Caleb, but I just can't see it. I don't like the ship one bit, and so I will not be implementing it into the story. Sorry to anyone who does ship them. It's not my cup of tea. 
> 
> So, instead, I decided I'd show Caleb's other side. Y'all have seen him being happy, carefree and relaxed, but that's because he's been around people he loves. 
> 
> But how is he with people he despises? 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for y'all's continued support of this series! Let me know in the comments if any of you would like to see Tabitha more, and if you'd like Caleb to get a love interest of sorts ;) 
> 
> The "story" part of this series will be kicking up soon. The next part will reveal the next addition to the family, and it will include Markus(who I'm hoping I am writing correctly). 
> 
> Enough of me rambling, though. Enjoy!

Caleb smiles as he steps into the police office, glancing around with interest. He squints his eyes a tad to scan the area as he does, desiring to see everything here. 

“Well, welcome to the shit hole,” Hank announces, gesturing to the entirety of the office. Connor is sat at a nearby desk, eyes locked on the computer screen before he perks up at Hank’s voice, smiling at Caleb as he stands. 

“Hello, Connor,” he greets his younger but taller brother, he smile warm on his lips. He then looks at Hank. “Captain Fowler was looking for you earlier, Hank. He did not sound pleased.” 

Hank grimaces and steps forward, waving from Caleb to Connor. “Just show him around, I guess.” he walks away, muttering angrily to himself. 

Caleb follows Connor as his fellow android leads him to a pair of desks side to side. There is a name tag on both desks- one for Hank to the right, and one for Connor to the left. Hank’s desk was a complete mess while Connor’s was much more organized, and Caleb scans the two desks curiously, seeing different knick knacks that fit both person’s personalities perfectly. 

“So this is where Hank and I work,” Connor explains, gesturing to both desks. “I was working on a case just before you came in, but I can hold off on that to show you around, if you'd like.” 

“No, it's alright,” Caleb replies, waving Connor off. “Continue with your work. I can find my own way around.” 

Connor nods and sits back down, pulling himself to his computer. “Let me know if you need me,” he tells the other android. Once Caleb nods he gets back to work, intent on working. 

Caleb begins to drift, taking in his brother and father’s work area with interest. This is the place they come to everyday to work. He runs a finger along a counter, stepping into an area that resembles a small kitchen. He catches his reflection in the powered off TV hanging from the wall: his face, much more relaxed since becoming a deviant, his blue eyes staring back at himself, his hair- currently a curled up mess- and the white a blue jacket that was his favorite of his clothing. He looks closer at himself, eyes widening when he sees a strange, discolored streak on the temple where his LED once was. 

He exits the kitchen, hurrying to the bathroom, a tight frown on his lips. What the hell was that? He pushes into the bathroom, peering at his reflection. And sure enough, there was what appeared to be a scar where his LED once was. He frowns deeper, reaching up with his fingers to lightly press against the skin, surprised to find what the humans call a scab forming. It doesn't hurt, and he can't tell that it is there when he's not looking at it, but it was no doubt a scab. 

But why was there a scab on his temple? Androids were not supposed to be able to get scans or anything of that sort. 

Then again, it's in the location of where his LED had been. 

He gets a sick feeling in his stomach at the realization. If androids could feel sick, he's sure this is how it would feel. 

He then recalls one file on newer androids that were to be created after his line, and he pulls it up before him to read it over, to make sure: 

“All androids, because of the growing number in disappearing deviants, will now have a mark to indicate a removed LED should they take it off. It will appear to be a scab in the shape of a five sided star, located exactly where their LED had been to help locate any deviated androids should they resurface.” 

The sick feeling grows worse, and as he's finishing the last sentence, a sudden hand landing on his shoulder brings him back to the present. He reopens his eyes and glances over his shoulder at the face of a human now backing up, looking him up and down as he straightens to his full height. He squints his eyes, scanning the man’s face, even though he has a pretty good feeling of who it is. 

His scan reveals it to be none other than Detective Gavin Reed, the bane of Connor and Hank’s investigations. 

And a notorious android hater. 

“When the fuck did you get so tall?” Gavin says, his voice rough and not at all smooth. It sounded similar to a forest fire, burning all life down in its path. Caleb raises an eyebrow, and then realizes that the detective must not have been aware of his existence. In fact, he technically still isn't, as he still believes him to be his older brother. 

“Detective Reed,” Caleb says, letting his voice remain hard and cold, revealing none of the emotions he had been feeling just a few seconds ago. He pushes down the sick feeling for later. For now, he had to deal with this rude human. “I do not know what you speak of. I have been this height since I was created.” 

Reed shakes his head, his brown eyes narrowed as he glares up at the android’s own blue eyes. “No, no you weren't,” he hissed, his voice like clogged smoke, his flaming eyes flitting to Caleb’s temple. “The fuck are you doing in here, anyway? Thought pieces of plastic didn't need to piss.” 

Caleb’s eyes narrow further, and he can see the detective flinch in the slightest at his expression. Good. “I was exploring the office where my brother and father work,” he said just as coldly and he can see the horribly disguised realization in Reed’s eyes. “But, of course, you had to be the nuisance you usually are and interrupt me.” 

Reed sputters angrily and he's moving to jab Caleb’s stomach- where the regulatory pump is located. Odd, Reed knows some of an android’s anatomy- but Caleb is too fast. He grabs the human’s wrist, twists it around his back and slams him into a nearby wall, his grip tight. 

“I'd suggest you cease all negative interactions with Detective and Lieutenant Anderson, if you know what is best for you,” Caleb states, his eyes narrowed to two icy orbs, his voice a blizzard. He can feel Reed shiver unconsciously as the detective stares into the android’s cold eyes. “Or I will not be so lenient next time we speak. Am I understood?” 

The detective sputters a second longer before steeling himself, swallowing heavily as he nods slowly. “Sure, whatever you say, plastic,” he says, the burning defiance still there, but Caleb can also hear and detect the fear in his voice, hear his stuttering heartbeat. It satisfies him. 

Caleb slowly draws away, releasing the detective as he stands back to his full height. “I am glad we could come to an agreement,” he said, a forced smile on his lips. “It was a pleasure to meet you, detective.” 

And with that Caleb leaves Reed to his utter confusion, returning to Connor’s desk to watch things fold out. 

He had a feeling Reed would no longer be a problem for Connor and Hank.

**Author's Note:**

> Reed better back the fuck up before he gets slapped the fuck up >_>


End file.
